Midnight Visitor
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Every night, Axl has been getting a late night visitor. He doesn't know who he truly is but when a new enemy shows up, will this mysterious strnger reveal who he is. And what about Axl's feelings?
1. First Meeting

Zypher: Well, isn't much here to say except, I don't own Megaman, any of the characters, or the plot.

Axl: Zypher, you do own the plot.

Zypher: Oh yeah. Well, I own the plot to this story. That is all.

Prologue: Every night, Axl has been getting a late night visitor from a shadowed reploid that looks oddly familiar. Now he is starting to slowly gain feelings for this mysterious reploid but he already has feelings for his protector and role model, Zero.

But Zero has a secret that no one knows but will Axl be cunning enough to find out for himself or fall in love with the nighttime stranger?

0

Midnight Visitor

Chapter 1

0

Axl sat in his room silently, looking to the clock that sat in the room. 11:59 p.m. it said and he got up, going over to the window and opened it. Ever since they completed their latest mission, he had been receiving notes from an anonymous person and they never left their name, only Night Walker.

Soon enough he's been getting visits from this so called Night Walker but he was never awake to see him and when he does wake up, Night Walker would be gone. This time he wanted to stay awake but sleep was starting to take his toll on him as he went to sit back down on the bed.

As soon as it hit midnight, he heard the rustling of wings outside and he looked up quickly to see a large form slip through his window. Gleaming red eyes looked around before stopping on Axl's shocked emerald green. He smirked softly before he started to walk over to him. Now, this being the first time he saw the Night Walker in person, he was quite afraid because of his vampire-like appearance.

He wore armor of black, blue and grey that were spiked in some areas. His helmet was decorated with two spiked fins of blue and purple, his wings a dark shade of black with glowing gold and red membranes shining like illuminated strands of lights in the dark and red clawed gloves covered his hands.

But was truly made Axl think was his hair. It was the color of pale moonlight but it was in the same style as Zero's. "Who are you? For real I mean." Axl asked as the mysterious being stopped in front of him. "I am whoever you want me to be Axl; Night Walker, Zero, or just a nobody that you happen to fear." The being said.

"Well, that doesn't help much. What do other people call you?" Axl asked once more and shivered slightly as the vampire-like reploid gently stroked his cheek with his right claw. "Well, if you are so eager to know. I am known as Absolute Z." The reploid know as Absolute Z spoke. "What are you doing here Z?" Axl asked after a moment of silence.

"I came to see you Axl. You have many traits that anyone would want to find in a lover. You have the fierceness of a warrior but are as gentle and innocent as you need be. You have caught my interest since you have first joined in to become a maverick hunter but I couldn't see you for you were not ready as was I." Z started as he sat beside him. "But after you showed your skill against Redips, I knew you were ready so I thought about coming to you." Z finished.

"But why do you come only at night?" Axl asked but too soon, it was starting to get late and he had to leave before his true identity was revealed and he didn't want Axl to know who he really was. "That will have to wait another night, Axl. I must make my leave now." Z said and got up, walking over to the window.

"Wait!" Axl called out softly so he wouldn't wake anyone else. Z turned to look back to him. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked quietly, now starting to feel something more for the vampire-like reploid. _'But it can't be love. I only met him tonight and I couldn't have fallen for him that fast? Besides, I already have enough problems trying to straight out my feelings for Zero.' _Axl thought to himself.

"I promise on my life that I will come to you whenever I am needed. Now I must go so I will see you soon, Axl." Z said, caressing his cheek once more before he jumped out from the window, flaring out his wings and flying off. Axl ran over to the window and looked out but he didn't see him anymore.

He was gone.

_'Well at least I gotten a little acquainted with him, but what could happen next time we meet?'_ Axl wondered before he headed off to bed, sleep finally winning over.

0

Zypher: Well, that it for now. Please review so you can find out what happens.


	2. An Unknown Enemy

Zypher: Whoop! I got two reviews.

Axl: And to think you was worrying about this story.

Zypher: I was but I thank the reviewers for reviewing so I hope you like this chapter.

0

Midnight Visitor

Chapter 2

0

The next day, Axl woke up quite late since he was up all night. He got up from his bed and left the room, heading for the café to get something to eat. There, he saw Zero who looked a bit tired. He walked over after getting his breakfast and sat beside him. "Hey Zero, why do you look so tired?" Axl asked and he turned to look at him. "It's nothing, just doing some work that kept me up all last night." Zero replied, hoping Axl wouldn't figure out anything too quickly.

"Oh. Well I wanted to ask you something, Zero." Axl said as he took a bite from the bagel. "What is it?" Zero asked, taking a sip from the coffee he gotten earlier. "Well, every night I've been getting a visitor who looks like you in a way. He told me last night that I had traits that anyone would want to find in a lover. From the way that sounds, he loves me but I don't know about that. I already having a problem sorting out some other feelings that I have for someone. What should I do?" Axl asked.

"Maybe you should try telling about you feelings to you night visitor, Axl. That might help straighten out some things before he could act on something that you don't want yet." A voice said behind him and he looked to see Diamond, a new recruit that joined them a while back. She was an animal reploid, a rare one to be exact.

She was a white sphinx reploid, her armor colored silver and white and had a gold jewel in the center of her chest plate. She wore a helmet that was white as well and her silver hair was tied into a braid.

Her wings and tail were also white with a hint of silver if you looked closely. Her blue eyes always made people happy as well as her attitude. In a way, she is like the mother Axl never had after she came.

She was always nice to Axl and treated him like a mother would and she knew about the feelings that he had for Zero. She promised to not tell until it was the right time. As for her attitude, she is very nice but when her friends are threatened or hurt, she will jump in action and help them out.

"Well, I want to but what his reaction might be is what I'm worried about. After meeting him, I'm already starting to have feelings for him and now I don't know what to do." Axl said. Diamond placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Well, don't worry about it too much, Axl. Just wait until the next time you see him, explain to him how you feel and if it doesn't go well and he leaves, wait til another time to see what he would feel about it." Diamond suggested and he nodded.

"Ok, hopefully this all turns out well." Axl murmured and looked to where Zero was sitting to find out he wasn't there anymore. _'Where did he go?'_ Axl thought before he started to finish up his breakfast.

0

Later on, Axl asked Diamond if she wanted to head into the city and she agreed and they left to go into Giga City which was done with its construction after the numerous attacks made by the Rebellion Army.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Diamond asked. "Well, it's been so long since I've been out and I want to visit Giga City since it's been so out of shape during the problem with the Rebellion Army." Axl said.

"Well, how about we do a little browsing, I want to see if they have any good swords in stock this time. My Black Saber is starting to get a bit damaged from every battle." Diamond said and Axl nodded as they headed off, unaware of the danger that was coming to them.

In a hidden area of the small city, an enemy waited, his black eyes showing malice as he watched and waited. _How long do we have to wait?_ A voice asked inside the mysterious reploid's mind. "Don't worry, we won't have to wait for long. The one that has caught Absolute Zero's attention will be here and we will take him and let him find where he is himself." The reploid said. "And then we will destroy him and go take over the rest of the Hunter Base and keep one prize for myself."

0

"Axl, I'll be over here if you need me, try looking around and see if there is anything that you want to get, I have lots of zenny on me if you need it." Diamond said and he nodded as he looked around the different stalls.

As he walked past a shadowed area, a claw grabbed onto him and he was dragged back without making a sound. Diamond looked up and saw him disappear through the shadows and paid for her new saber before following him into the shadows.

Axl struggled in the unknown reploid's grip as he ran through the darkened area before stopping. He let go of Axl and placed a claw on his arm so he wouldn't run. "Let go of me! What do you want with me?" Axl yelled as he struggled more.

"You're my bait, little reploid. I watched you and Z last night and from his reaction to you, you would make a great decoy to attract his attention so I can get rid of him once and for all." The reploid said.

"No, you wouldn't do that!" Axl cried out again. "You can't!" The reploid covered his mouth. "I can and I will! He's been nothing but a nuisance to me and I will not let him have the chance again." He said as he lifted his claw once more. "Who are you anyway?" Axl asked as he looked up as much as he could because of his position.

"There is no reason for me to tell you but you minus well know anyway since you will become mine once I'm done with Z and his little friends and take over the Hunter Base. I'm Air and my other is Axe, we both are a chimera reploid and the only reploid you will be seeing for a while." Air said.

"Not on my time." A voice said and he turned to see Diamond there, her new Black Saber+ gleaming in her hand. "Let go of Axl before I chop off your claws." Diamond growled and the reploid did as he was told.

"Don't think this is over yet, Axl. You will lure Z to me and we will kill him along with the rest of the Hunter Base crew and fighters and you will be in my possession soon enough." Air hissed and flared out his golden wings and flew off.

Diamond sheathed her saber and walked over to Axl. "Are you alright?" she asked and he nodded quietly. She picked him up and walked away from the area. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't come near you again." She whispered softly and Axl closed his eyes, nodding once more. _'Z is in trouble now and it's all because of me. If Airaxe gets me and lures Z there to try and save me, he will die. I can't see him anymore.'_ Axl thought to himself, heartbroken.

Once they got back to the Hunter Base, Diamond took Axl back to his room and placed him on his bed. He fell asleep on the way back and she felt bad for him. Airaxe was planning to use Axl in a plot to help get someone killed and for as long as Diamond knew him, he doesn't want to help other except for his teammates. _'I hope you can figure out a way to take care of this Axl, I don't want to see you sad.'_ she thought as she left the room silently.

0

Zypher: Well, that's all for now for I must leave before I'm late.

Zero: Late for what?

Zypher: Nothing you need to know about. Besides, Axl was looking for you.

Zero: Really? -runs off-

Zypher: -grins- that should keep him occupied. Please review.


	3. A Reploid's Worries and Kidnapped

Zypher: To those that reviewed, thank you. Those that haven't, hope you like the story so far.

0

Midnight Visitor

Chapter 3

0

That night, Z opened Axl's window and slipped inside and walked over to where he was sleeping and frowned at his pained expression. _'What is it that makes my little reploid sad?'_ Z thought as he sat beside him. He ran a clawed hand through Axl's hair and that roused him from his slumber.

He looked up to Z and then remembered what happened earlier today and sat up, looking into the red eyes of Z. "Z, I have something to tell you." Axl said before he lowered his head down. "What is it?" Z asked.

"I don't think it's safe enough for us to see each other again. There someone out there that's wants to kill you and I'm the person he wants to use in order to lure you there." He whispered. "I'm not safe to be around."

"I don't care, I will continue to be around you and I will take care of whoever is coming after me myself." Z said, crimson eyes flashing. "No, please! I don't want you to die. You remind me of someone I really like and if you die, it will make me think that he's dead as well." Axl said, looking back up once more.

"Don't worry, Axl, I do not die easily. I am like a vampire and vampires tend to be one of survival." Z said, bringing Axl closer to him. Axl had tears showing in his eyes, he really liked Z now that he was planning to risk his life just to be with him. _'But I can't. I like Zero more than I do Z. How can I tell him that? He cares for me and always will.'_ Axl thought before he wiped his eyes and looked up to Z.

"Z, I have to ask you something." Axl murmured.

He looked down to him. "What is it?"

"Well, I really like someone else but I like you as well, I couldn't decide between you and Zero but I don't want to lose you just in case you felt jealous that I would like Zero." He said.

"I am not jealous at all, I'm glad you have told me so for I would have act on my own feelings for you and I could have hurt you. I don't want that. I never want to see you sad." Z said. Axl nodded, smiling softly. They continued to stay like that until it was time for Z to leave. He stood by the window with Axl, caressing his cheek silently.

He lent into the touch before he looked up to him. "I hate having to see you leave, Z. Why can't you stay longer?" Axl asked. "Every night when I come to see you, I use up my night energy. As soon as the sun rises I will lose this form and I am not ready to show you who I really am. Not just yet." Z murmured before he placed a kiss on Axl's pale cheek and left out once more.

He watched as he flew through the dark night, a hand over his cheek. _'He actually kissed me. I can't believe it.'_ Axl thought before he started to blush and closed the window, walking back to his bed and laid down, thoughts running through his mind of Airaxe and his plan to take over Hunter Base. _'I will be by you side all the way, Z.'_ Axl thought before he went to bed.

But unknown to him, a shadowed figure watched him from the shadows and when he was asleep; he came out and took him away without anyone noticing.

0

Zypher: My god, this is short. Oh well, I couldn't think of anything else without ruining the good part. Please read and review everyone.


	4. Rescue Mission

Zypher: Thank you everyone for the review(s). Please enjoy this chapter.

0

Midnight Visitor

Chapter 4

0

Diamond was worried about Axl. Normally, he never slept in this late so she went up to his room and knocked on his door. "Axl, are you there?" Diamond called. She got no reply. She put in the code and Axl's room door slid opened and she looked inside to see no Axl but a letter sitting on the bed. Now she was extremely worried as she ran over and skimmed over the letter. "Oh no," she whispered before she ran out the room and bumped into Zero on the way.

"Hey, what's the big rush, Diamond?" Zero asked and he saw the note in her hand. He took it as Diamond was getting up and read over it.

_Z,_

_I have the boy. If you value his life then I suggest you come to the Melda Ore Plant and just try to save him from the cold plant where your fate lies._

_Airaxe_

Zero growled low, before he turned and ran off. "Hey wait! Zero, where are you going?!" Diamond called and he stopped and turned back to her. "I'm going to save my little reploid." Zero said before he went into the command room. Diamond stood there for a bit before she smiled softly. _'I knew you cared for him, Zero. Please, come back alive. Both of you.'_ she thought before she headed off once more.

Zero walked over to Nana and she looked up to him. "What's the matter, Zero?" she asked. "I need you to transport me to the Melda Ore Plant; I have a rescue mission to do." Zero said and she nodded as she typed in the coordinates. After a while, she looked back up to him. "Ok, it's ready, go ahead Zero." Nana said and he nodded as he stepped into the portal.

0

Axl woke up to find out he wasn't back at the base but in a cold cell, his arms chained to the wall. _'Hey, where am I?_' Axl wondered when he heard a door open and his worst nightmare came through. "Well, I see you're finally awake." Air said, his form being showed fully from the light. He was as he said when they met before.

He was a mix of different animals. He had two heads; one was a lion and the other a demon-like beast while his gold wings represented a falcon or eagle. His tail was that of a cobra that looked like it moved on its own but Axl couldn't be for sure since it didn't move at all yet.

His hind legs were covered in scales so he believed that to be part dragon or some other animal that had scales. He wore gold armor that held a black stone in the center that looked like it pulsated with power and their eyes were an eerie black which scared Axl the more he looked into them and turned away as they walked over to him.

"Now, now Axl, don't be like that. I heard wind from one of my shadows that your hero is coming to save you in a matter of moments but it makes me wonder if he would be able to find you before we get to him." Air said and Axl looked back up to him, fear evident in his eyes.

"Please, don't hurt him. I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt him." Axl pleaded and the two headed chimera thought about his request before he smiled evilly. "Ok then, we'll take up on that offer and let your hero find you but he will be seeing something that you will regret." He said before leaving once more, the cobra coming to life and hissed at him as the door closed.

Axl lowered his head as he shivered from the coldness of the cell. _'What have I gotten myself into this time?'_ Axl thought as he started to cry.

_'Please, Zero. Z. Anyone. Help me.'_

0

After he made it to the plant, he felt Absolute Zero's anger rising as he sensed Axl in the facility. He knew that Axl happens to like him as well as Absolute Zero but he couldn't learn of that yet. He didn't want him to feel that he rejected his feelings.

He doesn't. He and Absolute Zero would never reject him but it was too hard for them to believe that Axl would reject them instead so they never told him their feelings for him.

But now that he has confessed, this mission would mean a lot to them both.

_'Don't worry, we will save you Axl.'_ Zero thought as he entered the facility; Z ready to take place when needed.

0

Axl's tears subsided long ago as he felt a cold coming to him. Staying in this place made him feel lonely and unsafe. After taking care of Ferham here, it seemed more abandoned. He didn't like this place at all but he was held captive and he couldn't do a thing about it. But what worried him the most is what Airaxe was planning to do with him once Z shows up.

_'Hopefully he won't force himself upon me. That's the last thing I need.'_ Axl thought as he coughed a bit, the cold affecting him more than he needed.

0

Zero ran through the plant, fighting off mechaniloids that get in his way. Z was getting angrier the more he felt Axl's pain and he could tell he just wants to rip the two headed chimera's throats out. He would like to do so as well but he would leave that to Z. Soon enough he came up to a barred door and Z told him that Axl was there.

Soon he shifted into Absolute Zero and he broke the door down, catching Axl's attention and he smiled. "Z, help me!" Axl cried out but coughed slightly, feeling more of the freezing effect of the plant. He ran over to him and put all his strength to bend the bars and walked inside.

"Are you ok, Axl?" Z asked. "I'm fine; I just want to get out of here. I hate this place and I'm getting colder by the second." Axl said before he went into another coughing fit. Z used his claws to bring the chains down and Axl rubbed his wrists before he was picked up by Z and he left out the room quickly.

But before they could reach the front gate back outside, Airaxe appeared in front of them and grinned. "Well, well. It's seems you do care for him. Too bad your carelessness with be the end of you. Now Axl, since I did make a deal with you to not hurt Z this time, you have to hold your end." Axe said and Axl shivered more, remembering the deal he made with the beast in front of him.

Z growled and held him tighter. "He won't do anything to your liking! I don't know why he would agree to something so underhanded but knowing you, you would trick him into anything to make sure his friends were safe!" Z yelled out but a cold hand was placed on his cheek and he looked down to him.

"Please Z, let me do this, I didn't want them to hurt you, that why I said I would do anything they would say to make sure you were safe." Axl said. "But…" Z started but Axl shook his head and he sighed before letting him down and he walked over to Airaxe slowly. "Now, what do you want to do with me?" Axl asked, sneezing slightly.

"Oh, nothing much, just a little kiss before you go even though we would be getting more after we're done with our plan." Air said and Axl swallowed loudly and Z growled, restraining himself to not attack the beast or he could try and kill Axl. Axl closed his eyes as the beast lowered its lion's head and he felt the disgusting kiss that the beast gave him.

His cobra-like tail wrapped around his waist, the head of the cobra placed around his shoulders and pulled him closer and his eyes squeezed closer together as tears slipped from his eyes. He didn't want this but in order to save his friends' lives for the moment, he had to do this.

Z growled even louder and was about to charge for the beast reploid when Axe looked up to him. "If you attack us then he will die by poison, there is a reason why us chimeras have a snake's tail." He said as the cobra came to life and poised at Axl's neck, ready to bite on command.

He stood stock still as he watched with more anger and guilt since he couldn't do anything that would cause Airaxe to hurt Axl anymore than he is now. Soon enough, Air broke the kiss and Axl moved back before he fell and Z ran over to pick him up as he started to cry, never wanting to experience that again.

Air licked his lips in satisfaction. "Such an exquisite taste you have, Axl. It make me want to take you away from you pathetic friends now and have you as my own but that would ruin my plan but don't worry, you will be with us soon enough." Air said as they disappeared.

Axl cried even more and Z carried him back to the portal and was transported back to New Hope so he can hurry and get Axl back to his room before he shifts back to Zero.

0

Zypher: I am so evil. But do not worry. Airaxe will be taken care of soon enough. Please review


	5. Is it Time to Say I Love You?

Zypher: Thank you for the reviews everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

0

Midnight Visitor

Chapter 5

0

Axl fell asleep on the air bus back to Hunter Base and Z quietly took him to his room and lied him down before using a warm-up so his cold wouldn't get worse. _'I should have watched over you last night, Axl. I have failed you and you have to pay the price for it.'_ Z thought silently before he shifted back to Zero and he kept watch over Axl until he woke up.

_'I will protect you from now on Axl, I will not let them hurt you anymore.'_ Zero thought quietly before he sat down on the edge of Axl's bed and watched over him.

Diamond visited them later and after she was told of what happened, she was angry but she knew she couldn't do anything since she would let Zero and Z take care of Airaxe for doing such a thing to someone as innocent as Axl. She came back in later with a basin of warm water and a cloth.

"How is he?" Diamond asked as she looked over to Zero. "I don't known when he will wake up, his fever is getting worse. Thanks to Airaxe keeping him in the Melda Ore Plant, who knows what could have happened other than a simple flu." Zero murmured as he ran a hand through Axl's hair.

When he had the time, he took off Axl's armor and placed him in warmer clothing since his armor was still freezing cold from being in the cold plant for who knows how long. She placed the basin on the side table and looked to Zero once more. "Don't worry too much Zero, he wouldn't want that. At least he would be happy to know that you return his feelings." she said and he looked up to her.

"How did you know?" Zero asked. She smiled softly. "That's my little secret." She said as she left them alone once more. Zero sighed before he took the cloth and dipped it in the water and wrung it out, placing it on Axl's forehead. _'Please wake up, Axl. Wake up soon.'_ Zero thought before he looked out the window.

0

Later on, Axl woke up and looked around. _'What happened?'_ he wondered before everything that happened the night before came back to him and he felt tears gather in his eyes as he remembered the kiss Air gave him back at the plant and Z was forced to watch every second of it.

He sighed and looked over to see that Zero was sleeping and it was late. He wanted to wake up Zero but he couldn't. Seeing him like this was rare for the small reploid and he didn't want to lose this chance to be this close to the one he likes. He ran a hand through Zero's unbound hair and sighed softly.

"Why can't I tell you that I love you? Is it because I am scared of your reaction or am I'm afraid of what Air and Axe would do once they find out. I don't want to put you or the others in danger but you're willing to help. Just like Z." Axl said quietly and coughed a bit before getting up and walked out, going into the command room and teleported up to the Sky Room.

0

Zero woke up later to find that Axl wasn't there and was worried that Airaxe might have gotten him again. He looked around for a bit before he heard soft music from above and went into the command room and teleported to the Sky Room where he saw Axl sitting on the floor, listening to Sympathy and Sorrow. He felt bad to see Axl like this and he walked over to him quietly, sitting down beside him and he looked up to see Zero there.

"Why are you here, Zero? You should be getting some sleep." Axl said, sneezing again. "I know but I'm planning to keep watch over you, Axl. I'm not going to let Airaxe hurt you anymore. I don't want to see you sad or hurt." Zero said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He blushed slightly before he leaned closer to him, but not too close just in case.

_'Why do you fear me, Axl? I don't want you to feel rejected. If you do love me, then tell me.'_ Zero thought as they continued to stay in the room until Axl fell asleep once more and Zero carried him back to his room and lied him down in the bed before he sat back down in the chair, Z taking over so he could rest for a bit.

In the morning, Z shifted back to Zero just as Axl was waking up. "Are you feeling alright, Axl?" Zero asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little better now." Axl said, smiling softly. Zero smiled as well before he got up. "Well, I'm going to get something to eat, would you like anything?" Zero asked.

"Some hot chocolate would do fine." Axl said and Zero nodded before he headed to the door. "Zero," Axl called. He turned to looked back at him. "Thank you." Axl said. "It was nothing, I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you ever again." Zero said before he left to head down to the café.

Axl smiled even more. _'He cares about me. Maybe now I might be able to tell him my feelings for him.'_ he thought as he laid back down on the pillow as he waited for Zero to come back.

Zero sat down at a table with Diamond, seeing as she was worried about Axl but since she had so much work to do, she couldn't see him now. "So, how is Axl?" Diamond asked. "He's doing fine now but I'm still worried about when Airaxe will strike again." Zero said.

"Well, we should get some more reploids to help guard Axl. We can't have him be used again. Maybe X and the others will help once we tell the situation to them." she said.

Zero nodded and finished off the rest of his breakfast just as Diamond was finishing her coffee and stood up. "Well, better get back to work. See you later, Zero." Diamond said before she walked off. "Oh yeah, and don't forget to tell Axl that you love him. He would appreciate it greatly." she added before she left out the café.

_'How does she know?'_ Zero wondered before he got up and took the cup of hot chocolate back to Axl's room and stopped in front of his door. _'She is right, though. I need to tell Axl that I love him or I could lose him forever.'_ Zero thought as he walked inside Axl's room.

0

Zypher: Zero, you're finally going to tell him! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review so you can finally learn about Axl's true feelings along with the similarities between Z and Zero. (Even though I think it's obvious to all you reviewers)


	6. Rememberance: part 1

Zypher: Thank you everyone for your reviews. Please enjoy this chapter.

0

Midnight Visitor

Chapter 6

0

Axl looked up when he heard Zero came back and smiled softly. He smiled as well and walked over to the bed and held out the cup of hot chocolate. "Here." Zero said and Axl took the cup and drank it slowly. "Thanks Zero. I'm glad you're always here for me." Axl said.

"There is a reason why I'm always here for you." Zero said. Axl looked to him curiously. "Why?" Axl questioned. _'Just tell him. Diamond said that he loves me just as well so why does it seem so hard?'_ Zero thought before he looked to him.

"I love you, Axl. Ever since you became part of our team, you have changed me for the better. But I have feared that you may not like me that way so I never revealed my feelings to you. And now, you are in danger and I will protect you cause if you die or if I die, I would never have another chance like this." Zero confessed.

Axl smiled and placed the cup down before getting out of bed and ran over to him, hugging him. "Oh, Zero! You don't know how long I waited for this. I was afraid that you wouldn't like me either but now that I know I can tell you that I love you as well." Axl said. Zero smiled and hugged him back before he made a move to pick him up and walked over to the bed and sat down, Axl sitting in his lap.

"I am glad that you return my feelings, Axl. I don't know what I would do if you didn't." Zero murmured and Axl cuddled up closer to him. "I don't know what I would do either if you didn't like me back either Zero." Axl whispered softly. Zero smiled and continued to hold him. Soon enough they both fell asleep in each other's arms and Diamond came in to check on them later on.

She smiled softly. _'I knew it would work out in the end. I glad you're both are happy.' _Diamond thought before she left to head to her room. But too soon, a glaring figure sat outside their window. _'You will pay for this, Zero. Axl is mine.'_

0

The next day, Axl woke up and smiled as he was wrapped in Zero's arms. He slipped out quietly and went to look outside for a bit. Zero woke up a few minute later and found out Axl wasn't in bed with him and he got up, seeing him by the window. He got up from the bed as well and walked over to him silently before he wrapped his arms around him.

"How was your night, Axl?" Zero asked. "It was great since I was sleeping next to my lover." Axl said happily. Zero smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly. Axl returned the kiss whole-heartedly, wrapping his arms around Zero's neck. They shared the rest of the morning together before they thought it was time to head down to the café to get some breakfast.

0

Diamond sat in the conference room with X, Spider, Massimo, Marino and Cinnamon. "Let me get this straight. A chimera reploid is out to take over Hunter Base and kill Absolute Zero along with the rest of us and keep Axl for themselves?" X said as he looked to her.

"That's basically it. I don't know where he came from or why he wants to do all this but it might be because we defeated Epsilon." Diamond said. "But how? We didn't see any trace of him when we went back to the Lagrano Ruins for a routine check." Massimo pointed out.

"Well, my guess is that he has been hiding somewhere that you guys haven't explored yet and was automatically released to do what he had planned and not follow Epsilon. He could have planned to take care of Epsilon himself I bet." she spoke.

"So, we need to keep a closer eye on Axl now?" Cinnamon asked. "Yes. I know him and he doesn't want to be used in a way that may hurt his friends. Especially Zero since he confessed his feelings to him last night." she said which shocked everyone. "He finally did!? That's great! You don't know how long I have to hear Zero whine about Axl rejecting his feelings and he normally doesn't whine about anything." Marino said.

"Well, it wouldn't matter now. The only thing we might have to worry about is hearing Axl scream his lungs out at night." Diamond said and they laughed. Once they stopped laughing, Spider turned to X. "Now that everything's settled, what are we going to do about this chimera?" Spider asked.

"Well, he only tries to make a break in at night which is when Absolute Zero will watch over Axl. I know that much. So I suggest that we have someone guard outside and if they see anyone flying overhead that look unidentified, alert the other and Z." X said.

"I'll take tonight's shift. I want to make sure that Axl is hurt no more. I know he has already lost a friend to the maverick virus." Massimo murmured. Diamond looked down, remembering what happen a few years back, before this mess with Epsilon and when she met with Axl and his friend Maturi who was like him in a way. Gentle but a sharp shooter which happened to be his nickname.

-Flashback-

Axl and Maturi sat in the rain outside of Red Alert headquarters. They escaped before Red got to them. He became a maverick and almost killed him if it wasn't for Maturi blocking the blow that was to kill him. He was lucky to still be alive but Axl was worried that the virus could have affected him.

"Maturi, we need to find somewhere else to go. I can't stand to be out here any longer or my systems might fry because of the rain." Axl said as he looked to the blue and red sphinx reploid beside. "I know but where can we go? We can't go back into Red Alert without getting ourselves killed and there is not another headquarters for a few miles." Maturi said, getting up.

Axl did as well, starting to feel cold from standing in the rain so long. "Well, we have to do our best. At least we can find a shelter somewhere around here." Axl said, climbing onto his back. "Come on, let's get moving." Axl said and he nodded as he walked away from their old home.

0

Diamond sat outside, watching Zero and Flazer train. "Zero, Flazer, it's pouring out here, we should head back inside." she called. "We can't. We have to be prepared for anything that could happen to us. Especially another maverick attack." Zero said as he stopped his sparring with Flazer to look at her. She sighed, remembering the last attack. X had gotten severely injured and was in the med lab now.

"Well, I'm going to head inside…" she stopped as she saw something over the horizon. It looked like two people walking this way. "Hey, whose that?" she asked as they turned to look in her direction.

0

Maturi was getting fatigued. He didn't know how long he walked but Axl was either asleep on his back or knocked out from the cold. He couldn't hold him up longer since the wound he gotten wasn't treated yet and he was getting weaker by the second. He saw a building up ahead but he fell unconscious before he could reach the gates.

They saw them collapse and she gasped. "Oh no! We should go help them, Zero!" she cried. "Why should we? They could be mavericks for all I know." Zero murmured. "Gods, why do you have to be so cold to everyone?" she growled as she ran inside and soon came back out on one of the Barius ride chasers and left through the opened gate.

Zero and Flazer watched her before he sighed. "Come on, Flazer, we better go help her before she gets herself killed." Zero muttered as he went inside as well, the red sphinx reploid following behind him. Soon, they left out on another two Barius ride chasers.

0

She stopped beside the fallen Maturi and got off the Barius, looking down to him and Axl. "You poor things. I need to get you two back to MHHQ." she whispered as she lifted up Axl and placed him on the back of her ride chaser and looked up to see Zero and Flazer stopping beside her. Flazer looked down to Maturi and picked him up, placing him on the back of his Barius and climbed on.

"Come on, we better get these two back to headquarters and into the med lab." Flazer said and Diamond nodded as they headed back and took Axl and Maturi to the med lab.

"Well, this is something I never seen before. They both seemed to be a new type of reploid. Their circuits and armor are completely different. I might still be able to fix them though." Gaudile said as he looked over Axl and Maturi. "They have been out in the rain for a long time so you should check in within a few days if not a week." He finished as he looked over to Diamond, Zero and Flazer.

"Ok, I'll come back tomorrow to see how they're doing since I know someone might not do so." she said as she looked to Zero and Flazer. But she didn't know that she was wrong for once about the two.

Later that night, Flazer and Zero were having an argument with the alter egos; Flared Agony and Absolute Zero. /Come on, Zero, it won't hurt to at least know the kid./ Z countered back. -Yeah, I think the two of them deserve a friend.- Flared added.

"So, I can care less about the kid. He just going to be here until they're healed and then they can go find somewhere else to go. X isn't going to approve of this and neither are we." Zero murmured.

/So? I am a part of you, Zero, and I know you like the boy./ Z said. Zero shook his head as he laid down on his bed. "Let's just forget about it. The kid will not mean anything to me anytime soon and you are not going to convince me otherwise." he murmured as he fell asleep, Flazer doing the same after telling Flared the same as well.

0

A few weeks later, Diamond walked over to the med lab with X. He was informed about the new reploids and told Diamond to tell him about what happens with them as the days passed. Soon enough, they were awake and he went along with Diamond to see them. When they entered the med lab, Gaudile looked up. "Ah, Diamond, X. Glad you have come." Gaudile said.

"How are they?" Diamond asked. "The boy's fine but I'm worried about the other. It seems he has gotten an unidentified virus that I can't get rid of and it slowly turning him into a maverick but there is no sign that he is becoming that." Gaudile said.

"Oh no," she whispered as she looked to the sleeping Maturi. "Well, this is bad. We can't keep them here if one happens to have the maverick virus. We have to let them go and find somewhere else to stay." X said.

"No! Please X, don't send them back out there. They seem to have no home and where are they to live if we send them out? The next city is 95 miles away and New Hope is on alert for anymore mavericks and they will be sent to jail if they get caught." she said. X sighed. "Alright, alright. They can stay. Gaudile, see if you can find a way how to get rid of the virus. Diamond, the boy shall stay with you." X said and she nodded.

In the med lab, they heard everything and Axl looked over to Maturi. "Great, we almost got kicked out. I knew something was going to happen after that hit Red gave you." Axl whispered. Maturi sighed. "I hoped this wouldn't happen to me. I wanted to save you because you should have lived your life to the fullest. We don't know where we came from and Red was like a father to both of us before he turned maverick. Now I'm turning maverick too. Hopefully Gaudile can find a cure for me." Maturi said as Diamond came into the room.

"So, what is your name?" Diamond asked, looking to Axl. "I'm Axl and my friend over there is Maturi. Do you think Gaudile will find a cure?" Axl asked. "I hope so, I don't want nothing to happen to your friend, Axl. Well, come on, you have to stay with me while Gaudile tries to find a cure for Maturi." she said and Axl nodded as he got up.

0

Zero watched Axl as he stood outside, training with Diamond. She was new to his style of fighting but was able to set up targets for him to use. /See? I told you that you like the boy. Why don't you tell him?/ Z asked. "How can I tell him when I don't accept? I don't like him and even if I did, how would I know if he would even like me back, more or less like men?" Zero said in defense.

That kept Z quiet for a while and Zero was glad to not hear anything for his alter ego when he heard a loud crash in the direction of the med lab. He started running for the lab, hoping that no one was hurt and he looked around the destruction. "Gaudile! Gaudile, where are you?!" Zero called.

Gaudile came up from a pile of rubble, rubbing his head. "Zero, is that you?" the platypus reploid asked as he got out of the rubble. "Yeah. What happened here?" he asked. "I was working on the cure for the virus when the boy came out from the room and destroyed the place. I think the virus is affecting him now." Gaudile said as he shifted his goggles.

"I better warn X. I told him to not let them stay. He should have gotten rid of them after they were healed." Zero grumbled as he ran from the room and to X's office.

Diamond looked up when she heard someone burst through the doors. Axl looked up in shock. "Maturi?" Axl whispered. Maturi's gentle blue eyes were now red with fury and he has his two blasters out, ready to shoot them.

"I think the virus has affected him. We can't stop him now except if we kill him." Diamond whispered and Axl looked up to her with saddened eyes. "I don't want to kill him. He's my only friend compared to everyone else here that hates me and him." Axl murmured.

"Don't worry, Axl, I'm will be your friend but right now, we need to take care of him before he destroys headquarters." she said as she pulled out her DoubleTooth Black Saber and ran at the maverick. He growled and flung her back with a well-aimed bullet to her chest plate and she groaned in pain, glad that the bullet didn't pierce her armor.

"Please! Maturi! Don't do this!" Axl cried, trying to reason with his longtime friend. "I can't follow that order. My mission is to kill. I never had a friend and I will never have the person that I loved!" Maturi snarled as he shot at Axl who dodged the bullets. "Who? Who are you talking about?!" Axl asked as Maturi stepped closer to him. "Flazer," he whispered.

0

Zypher: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review if you want to know the rest of the flashback.

Note: If you're wondering about Absolute Zero being an alter ego, he's only like this for this story only.


	7. Rememberance: part 2

Zypher: I thank those who have given me a good review for the last chapter so here's chapter 7.

0

Midnight Visitor

Chapter 7

0

Diamond looked when she heard him. _'He likes Flazer? But why would he want to like someone so cold to him and Axl?'_ Diamond thought as she used her saber to prop herself up. "But why? Flazer is so cold to everyone and he would give a care about you until now but that will be to kill you." Diamond said but he shot at her again, causing her to fall back once more.

"Please! Stop, Maturi! I don't want to hurt you! You can break free from the virus, can't you?" Axl asked and he just shot at him as an answer but he dodged the bullet.

"I don't want to fight you, Maturi, but if that's what it takes then I will!" Axl said as he brought out his own guns and it was nothing but a flurry of bullets heading every which way on the training ground.

Zero and Flazer ran out just in time to see that everything was at a standstill. Axl had his gun pointed at Maturi's neck, Maturi doing the same with Axl and Diamond was on the ground, a part of her chest plate missing from the bullets that hit in the same place twice.

"Hey, kid!" Flazer yelled and he turned to see him. "How nice of you to join us, Flazer." Maturi hissed and with a quick motion, he punched Axl in the chest and he flew back to land on Diamond, making her groan in pain.

He got up and looked to him. "Sorry, Diamond." Axl murmured. Flazer walked over to him, pulling out his Steel Saber and stared Maturi down. "So, you became a maverick huh? I think I though we wasn't going to get anymore maverick attacks for a while but this is good. I haven't done a battle with a maverick for a long while." Flazer murmured and he growled as he started to shoot at him, Flazer dodging with quick precision.

They watched the intense battle, Axl worried that Flazer just might kill him if he doesn't learn about Maturi's feelings for him. "Flazer! You have to stop, there is more to this than you think!" Axl cried. Zero turned to him, wondering what the small reploid could he talking about.

He got up and held a hand to his chest, a few of his circuitry feeling like they have been damaged. "You have to listen to me. Maturi may be a maverick but he still has feelings! Feelings for you!" he yelled and that caused him to stop.

_'He, actually had feelings for me? Feelings for someone that was cold to him?' _Flazer thought and that gave Maturi the opening he needed and he shot a round of bullets to Flazer's chest, causing them to dent his chest plate before they finally went through, Zero moving away before they could hit him.

Flazer gasped in pain, his circuits hissing and sizzling as some of them were broken and torn apart from the bullets. He dropped his saber and knelt down to the ground. Maturi walked over to him and held the gun up to the back of his head. "I hope you had a good life, Flazer. You have ruined my chances at love and I'm repaying the favor." Maturi growled and Flazer looked up to him.

"How could I have known? Flared was right. I do have feelings for you and I would have killed you before I have found out. Now you're about to kill me and I will take this whole-heartedly for breaking your heart." Flazer whispered, lowering his head. "Are you insane? Just get up and kill him, Flazer!" Zero growled.

"I can't. I couldn't," he said as he looked over to Zero. "You have been a great friend, Zero, but I can't. I would think about him even if I did kill him. Flared wouldn't let me until I finally found out my feelings for him but it's too late now." Flazer murmured and that was his final words as Maturi shot him in the back of the head.

To Axl, it felt like everything went in slow motion. Flazer falling to the ground, dead and a bullet lodged in his head, ruining all the circuits and his thinking chip, Zero running over to him, hoping he was still alive and Maturi dropping the gun in shock, as if the virus has left him after the deed it wanted to commit was done.

"Flazer! Flazer get up!" Zero pleaded to the reploid before him but there was nothing. No response, nothing at all. Zero cried out in pain as he held his friend. "What have I done?" Maturi asked to himself, falling down to his knees next to Flazer. Axl walked over to them, tears falling from his eyes as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You killed him, Maturi. You were taken over by the virus and you killed him." Axl whimpered.

"No. I didn't want this. I didn't want to do it. I tried to fight it but it was too strong and after it happens, it disappeared just like that." Maturi murmured and he pushed him away as he ran off into the night, grabbing his gun on the way. "I can't live without him." he whispered. Axl looked to him and was about to run off after him but Zero held him back.

"No, I'm not letting you go. I'm not going to lose you either." Zero whispered quietly but Axl didn't hear him as he just stood beside him, watching as he disappeared over the horizon. Diamond got up as well and then they heard the dreadful shot of a gun going off and Axl burying his head into Zero's chest.

Zero listened to Z before he did as he said, comforting the boy and Diamond turned to look over to then and smiled. _'Well, after all this, Zero's is finally losing his cold façade but will he now accept Axl's feelings or will Axl fall to the same fate as Maturi?'_ she thought to himself as it started to rain in agony for the two poor sphinx reploids that never had a chance at being together.

_'I really hope not, though.'_ Diamond thought and unknown to her or Zero, Z was planning to help them out.

0

After that day, everyone started to accept Axl a bit but it took a little longer for Zero because he still wanted to straighten out his feelings for him but at night, Z took care of that for him.

"Well, now that everything's settled, let's get back to work. Diamond, I will let you off your work today so you can visit Axl." X said and she nodded as she went to go visit Axl while everyone else went back to the work they had to do.

Axl was asleep in his arms and Zero was lying on the bed, caressing him softly, listening to his quiet breathing. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when Diamond came in. "How's he doing?" Diamond asked. "He's doing fine and so am I." Zero said. "That's good. I told the others about Airaxe and they planned to be on full alert so they can come and help out when you need it." Diamond said.

Zero nodded and looked down when he felt Axl shift in his sleep and woke up. He smiled up to Zero and kissed him softly before he jumped out of bed and ran over to Diamond when he saw her. "Hi, Diamond! How have you been?" Axl said. She laughed and pat his head. "I've been fine. I was worried about you when I heard you were sick but I helped out the best I could since I had some work to do."

Zero got up from the bed as well. "Hey, Axl, how about you, me and Diamond go out for a bit? I know you would like to spend some time with Diamond." Zero said. Axl smiled and nodded. "Alright, that sounds good. Let me go and get your armor, Axl. I had it get warmed up for you so it wouldn't be so cold on you." she said as she left out the room.

Axl walked back over to Zero and he wrapped his arms around him. "Zero, do you still remember Flazer?" Axl asked, knowing it was still a hurtful topic to go back on but he really wanted to learn about Flazer since he never had the chance to before his and Maturi's untimely deaths.

"Yeah, I still remember him." Zero murmured, trying to not cry in front of Axl. "Can you tell me some things about him? I know it's a bad topic to go back on but I really wanted to know about him but with everything that happened that day, I couldn't really learn much about him." Axl said.

Zero nodded and he told him about Flazer and how they were long time partners before they met X. Soon enough, when he got done, Diamond came back in with Axl's armor and he placed it on and they left to head out to New Hope, thinking about traveling to Gaudile's laboratory so they can spend some time admiring the Eternal Forest.

0

Zypher: Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review.


	8. Kidnapped Again

Zypher: Sorry for the long wait. My computer's been offline for a while and I didn't have a copy of this chapter, so I had to wait a while and I finally got it onto another computer. So here's the long awaited chapter of Midnight Visitor.

0

Midnight Visitor

Chapter 8

0

When they arrived at Gaudile's laboratory, Axl and Zero headed off to the Eternal Forest while Diamond went to where they first met Gaudile, wanting to see if she may be able to find anything on Airaxe.

0

Axl looked out the window in one of the rooms of the Forest, never having the chance to admire the view when they last came here to fine Gaudile and defeat Mad Nautilus. Zero watched him quietly, glad to be able to make Axl happy and he wanted it to stay that way. He made a promise to Z that after Flazer's death, he would keep Axl happy since like him, he lost a friend as well.

He would never let anything happen to him nor will he let Axl leave him and kill himself like Maturi did because of a broken heart. If Axl were to die then he will join him in death. Even since the boy came to MHHQ a few years back, he changed for the better. _'And I like this change. I will stay happy if it will keep Axl happy.'_ Zero thought as Axl came over to him and they went to head into a different room.

0

Airaxe watched them with disgust. "I can't believe Zero admitted his feelings to the boy." Axe grumbled, looking to Air who was growling. "Don't worry, I have something planned for them and they won't be able to stop it so easily." Air said as they unfurled their wings and flew off, ready to make an unfortunate meeting.

_'Axl doesn't know that Zero is Z. What would happen if he learned about that?'_

0

They continued to look through the windows of different rooms, getting a new sight of the forest from each room. Soon, they were able to find a door that led into the forest itself and they walked along the worn path that was made, listening to the sound of singing birds and other wildlife that may be in the forest as well.

Axl smiled as he hooked his arm with Zero's. "Thanks for taking me out here, Zero. It's been so boring to be in bed all day." Axl said. "I know but at least you're not sick anymore." Zero said. Axl nodded and they continued on, never seeing the two sets of black eyes watching with anger.

0

"Can we start the plan now? They will be leaving soon and the girl that they brought with them may be a problem since I heard that she was planning to see about any info on us." Axe grumbled. "Don't worry, she won't find anything." Air said.

"Now let's get moving. We better start this now before they leave out the forest. It would be a shame for Axl to get lost in here, am I right?" Air inquired darkly as they jumped down from the tree they were in, landing right in front of Zero and Axl.

0

Axl gasped when Airaxe landed in front of them and he was defenseless. Luckily, Zero brought his Red Lotus Saber and was ready to fight. "What do you want now?" Zero asked angrily, his grip on his saber tightening as Axl hid behind him in fear of what Airaxe may do this time.

"We didn't come here to take your precious Axl away from you again, Zero. But we did come here to show him something that you weren't willing to show him yet." Air said and Zero backed away a bit. "No, you wouldn't." Zero whispered, glaring at him. "But we will. Axl, you do remember Z, don't you?" Air said. Axl nodded, still staying behind Zero.

"Well, your boyfriend here happens to have him as an alter ego. Don't you always wonder why he's always tired in the mornings when you see him? And why Z has to leave before the sun rises? That's why. Absolute Zero wanted to help Zero with his feelings for you and he tells him what he learns from you. He knew about your feelings Axl but he never told you so." Air said.

"No! That isn't true!" Axl said. "But it is very true. Zero wanted to keep everything a secret so you wouldn't find out about his own midnight visits." Axe said. "How do you know of this?" Zero exclaimed, ready to charge for the chimera before something could happen but it was too late as he felt pain shoot through him, hearing Z crying out in pain as well. He flew back against the wall as Airaxe continued on with their plan.

"Then why don't I just show you, Axl." Air said as Axl turned when he heard Zero shout out in pain and saw there were two forms lying on the floor. One he recognized quickly as Zero and he ran over to him. "Zero! Are you alright?" Axl asked worriedly as he helped him up. Zero nodded but Axl turned to look at the other form and gasped when he saw it was Z.

Z woke up slowly and looked around. "This isn't good." He whispered to himself as he got up and turned to Axl who was shocked to see him. "Z, is that really you?" Axl whispered. He nodded. "Sorry Axl but Airaxe is right. I'm Zero's alter ego but we tried to keep it a secret by making it look as if I was one of his hyper modes. But seeing as that didn't work, you have to learn the truth." Z murmured.

Axl backed away from them and then turned to Zero who looked at him with sad blue eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, Zero? Why didn't you tell me that you knew of my feelings already?" he murmured softly. "I didn't want to hurt you by saying I did. I wanted to wait for when you was ready to accept me." Zero replied.

"But I'm already hurt, Zero. You didn't tell me this before." Axl said before running off farther into the forest. "Wait! Axl!" Zero called but the boy didn't turn back. Air laughed. "Such a sad sight. Maybe we can make him feel better our own way. Let's just see if you can find him. We'll give you and your alter ego until the sun sets to find him. If not, then he's all ours and we'll go and destroy part of New Hope while we're at it." Axe said before disappearing with a laugh.

Z got up and looked to Zero. "We must hurry then. We can't let them get Axl while he is saddened like this." Z said and Zero nodded. "I'll go look for Diamond so she can help out. Please, hurry and find Axl. I don't want him to be fated to what happen at the Melda Ore Plant or something worse than that." Zero said as he ran off to find Diamond. Z nodded and flew off in the direction Axl went. _'I just hope we won't be too late.'_ Z thought as he headed down deeper into the Eternal Forest.

0

Axl finally stopped in a remote place in the Eternal Forest and fell to the floor, crying softly. _'Why, why did he keep himself hidden from me about his feelings? If he loved me, he should've told me instead of keeping it such a secret. I thought I was the only one that has to worry about harbored feelings.' _Axl thought, unaware who was behind him until and blindfold was wrapped around his eyes and he was picked up roughly. "No need to wait while we have him here now. Sorry, Axl, but you won't be seeing your lover or your friends ever again." Air said and Axl struggled in his grip as Airaxe flew off.

0

Z continued to look throughout the forest but didn't see any sign of Axl. He went back to where Diamond and Zero were and told them of his search. "Well, he hasn't come by here. That only means that Airaxe went after him before your given time limit was up and took him away. And if that's true then we need to hurry back to New Hope before they get there or else it may be more than just partly destroyed." Diamond said and they nodded as they left quickly, hoping to make it back before Airaxe gets there.

0

Zypher: Well, that's all for this chapter. Once again, sorry for the wait and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner.


End file.
